Shugo Chara: Afterstory
by Akira laze
Summary: This will hopefully be a series :3 It's been 9 year's since Amu and Ikuto last saw each other, and Ikuto arrives into her life out of no where.
1. Chapter 1

**Akira: ^w^ Hi! I'm not completely new to writing I write a lot but...I get so nervous. w" Well anyway I wrote this because I was sad that they couldn't be together because theres a big age difference so I just made Amu turn 21 and Ikuto 26. I'm sorry if you don't like some of the pairings in here! Forgive me... Q~Q**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Shugo Chara or the characters **

Amu woke up thanks to a sudden knock on her glass door to her balcony. She thought her vision had defined her rubbing her eyes, closely looking at the familiar tall man. "Ikuto" she breathed getting out of bed and fixing her hair opening the door. "Ikuto" she spoke again. "Amu." he breathed his eyes gazing at her beauty. She hugged him "I haven't seen you in so long..." she had a tough hold on his shirt, her eyes watering with mixed emotions.

He hugged her back "I was hoping you still lived in this house." he spoke softly. She giggled "Yeah, my family moved out and left me with this house." she looked up at him with a soft smile. "Amu you look...amazing" he complimented her. she felt her cheeks become red "I look different don't I?" she asked. "In more ways then one" he chuckled. "Shut up Ikuto" she blushed more. "Now who's head is in the gutter?" he joked. "Ikuto..." she pouted. He laughed "You're still so cute though" he complimented again.

"I-I can make you blush too!...I-Ikuto I-I think y-you look handsome!" she stuttered turning red. "You're such a kid" he teased. "F-Fine then...Ikuto I-I think you're hot" she stuttered again turning a deeper shade of red. That compliment got him slightly, his cheeks a faint pink "Oh look you moved up to teenager" he teased again. "T-Then you do better..." she pouted, looking up at him.

"Amu, I love you" he blushed kissing her lips. _"M-My first kiss...I'm glad that its Ikuto..."_ she thought kissing him back her face turning into a strawberry. He pulled back "Is that you're answer?" he asked hopeful. Amu nodded "Yes...Ikuto, I'v loved you for so long...my child self didn't know what love was...but I had it bad for you and when I wanted to say. You left but I'm not upset. I longed for you to come up my balcony l-like you use to." she admitted tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

He whipped her tears "Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere, but staying here with you." he held her tight. "Ikuto...I'm so happy." she cried. "Then why are you crying?" he questioned with a slight frown. "Because my dream is coming true" she sniffled. He blushed "Amu...my dream is coming true too." he admitted. "So you finally found your would be self?" she questioned. "Yep" he let go of her and got down on one knee, pulling a black box out of his pocket showing her it. Her face was priceless and he revealed the diamond ring with some sapphire in the diamond heart.

"Amu Hinamori will you marry me?" he asked with a blush looking nervous. She put her left hand out towards him and shook her head "Yes Ikuto...yes" she cried, as tears fell down her cheeks, she was so happy. Ikuto put the ring on her finger and felt like the world was just right. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

He kissed back with more passion then the first, then she looked at him. "Ikuto please move in with me" she pleaded. "Of course my soon to be wife" he chuckled. "I'll get my things and meet you at Tofuya Ukaia round 6:00 pm?" he asked with a smile. "Okay, I'll miss you" she said kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you too" he said kissing her lips, hugging her exiting from her balcony.

She sighed looking at the time it was still early but he would be packing all day so first she walked into bathroom, pulling off her nightgown, and panties. She turned on the faucet to warm, stepping in to the shower. She placed a a bit of shampoo on her hands, scrubbing it all through her hair. After her hair was covered in strawberry suds, she rinsed it all out. Doing the same with the conditioner, then rinsing it off. She picked up her luffa putting strawberry scented boy wash on to it, scrubbing it all over her body. She rinsed off, then put acne wash on her face rinsing it off.

She stepped out wrapping the towel around her, looking in the mirror grabbing her pick and blow dryer turning it on. Once her hair was dry, she brushed it with care. Her hair going back to her lower back straightened with out the use of a straightener. Walking into her bedroom looking in her drawers for now she slipped on a pair of white panties, a matching white bra, slipping over a white tank top, then slipping on a pair of comfortable black shorts, and then walking over to her closet. She picked out a black dress placing it down on the bed, black panty hose and a cute pair of black high heals for later.

She looked at the time _"10:02 am" _she thought sighing. She checked her phone and she had a message.

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Amu: ^^ Hi **

**Ikuto: You seem happy :D**

**Amu: Haha yep**

**Ikuto: it took you a while to reply :( **

**Amu: I'm sorry :( I was taking a shower.**

**Ikuto: ;)**

**Amu: O/O Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: I meant :) **

**Amu: yeah right you perverted cat**

**Ikuto: *paws at her* ;3**

**Amu: You barely changed :D **

**Ikuto: I'm taking thats a good thing **

**Amu: Yep :) **

**Ikuto: So...did you just get out? **

**Amu: I dressed and fixed my hair after that. **

**Ikuto: Oh okay. **

**Amu: So how's packing going?**

**Ikuto: tiring Q^Q**

**Amu: Aw I'm sorry :( **

**Ikuto: It's fine, if I wasn't doing this I'd be sad.**

**Amu: ^/^ You're too sweet. **

**Ikuto: Noooo you are. **

**Amu: No**

**Ikuto: yes**

**Amu: no **

**Ikuto: yes**

**Amu: noooo**

**Ikuto: yesss**

**Amu: *pouts* **

**Ikuto: whats wrong? Q^Q **

**Amu: this battle with never end. **

**Ikuto: it just ended XD **

**Amu: Oh OwO... **

**Ikuto: your so cute! **

**Amu: ^/^ t-thanks, you are too~**

**Ikuto: Thanks love~ **

**Amu: I want the time to go faster Q~Q...**

**Ikuto: same here...**

**Amu: *Glomps* **

**Ikuto: *wraps arms around you* ;) **

**Amu: Chu~ *kisses your cheek* :3 **

**Ikuto: Q^Q I miss you more now. **

**Amu: I do toooo Q~Q. **

**Ikuto: I need to hurry up so I can meet up with you later. **

**Amu: Okay talk to you later then :( **

**Ikuto: do don't :( be happy :) **

**Amu: Okay but I miss you.**

**Ikuto: I miss you too but I promise I will see you in a few hours. **

**Amu: okay bye, good luck! 3 you **

**Ikuto: Okay bye, be safe 3 you too. **

Amu texted Utau Hoshina:

**Amu: Hey :)**

**Utau: Hey ^^**

**Amu: how are you doing?**

**Utau: I'm tired, how about you? **

**Amu: I'm great actually!**

**Utau: Thats good, your usually not this hyped up...what's going on?**

**Amu: Ikuto returned and we are getting married :D **

**Utau: I'm so happy for you! :D I hope you two are as happy as me and Kukai~**

**Amu: :) Thanks.**

**Utau: You're welcome. Hey Amu I'm busy could you tell me the details later?**

**Amu: Yeah. **

**Utau: Thanks, bye have fun :)**

**Amu: You're welcome. bye bye~ you too. **

Amu wanted to text Tadase and tell him, but how would he feel did he find a new girl. Amu scrolled past him then texted Nadeshiko:

**Amu: Good morning**

**Nadeshiko: Good morning Amu. How are you doing? **

**Amu: Very well! **

**Nadeshiko: That's good, what happened?**

**Amu: I saw Ikuto and he proposed! :3**

**Nadeshiko: Congratulations! I hope you and him are as happy as Rima and I are.**

**Amu: Speaking of Rima I have to tell her. **

**Nadeshiko: Okay, thanks for telling me bye. **

**Amu: Bye~**

Amu texted Rima:

**Amu: Rima guess what? **

**Rima: What? :) **

**Amu: Me and Ikuto are getting married :3 **

**Rima: Oh my gosh! thats so cute! :D **

**Amu: :D I know right. You're going to be one of my brides maid okay?**

**Rima: Of course! You were one of mine and plus your my best friend :) **

**Amu: Thanks so much!**

**Rima: You're welcome! **

**Amu: I have to tell Yaya okay? bye bye **

**Rima: Okay bye! :)**

Amu texted Yaya:

**Amu: Hi :3**

**Yaya: Hiii!**

**Amu: Guess what?**

**Yaya: wat? :D**

**Amu: Me and Ikuto are getting married! xD**

**Yaya: omg! I'm so happi 4 u! **

**Amu: ^^ Thanks**

**Yaya: ur welcome! :3 **

**Amu: :3 want to be a brides maid? **

**Yaya: Yesh :3 **

**Amu: Yay! **

**Yaya: X3 who else have you told?**

**Amu: Utau, Nadeshiko, Rima, and you. **

**Yaya: You didn't tell Kairi or Tadase?**

**Amu: not yet...but I think Tadase might still have feelings for me...**

**Yaya: Tadase still 3's u.**

**Amu: Oh...**

**Yaya: JK he has a girl! **

**Amu: :D he does?**

**Yaya: Yeah Lulu!**

**Amu: L-Lulu? **

**Yaya: Yep! :D they r happily going out!**

**Amu: Thats great! :D **

**Yaya: I'll tell my Kairi 4 u~ **

**Amu: Okay. I'm going to text Tadase. **

**Yaya: Kay! bye bye! **

**Amu: Bye :)**

Amu fingers were getting painful but she didn't care she would be done in a bit anyway texting Tadase:

**Amu: Hey :) **

**Tadase: Hi :) how are you today? **

**Amu: Great! I have some great news! :3**

**Tadase: What? :) you seem happy :D**

**Amu: Me and Ikuto are getting married! :D **

**Tadase: Congratulations! :D**

**Amu: I'm so happy~  
Tadase: I'm happy for you! I hope I'm the best man :D **

**Amu: You probably will be :D **

**Tadase: Yay! :D well Amu I'm busy tell Ikuto to text me :) **

**Amu: A lot of people are busy today :(**

**Tadase: I'm sorry I promised Lulu we'd go out on a picnic **

**Amu: Aw that's so sweet :3 **

**Tadase: ^/^ Thanks Amu well bye **

**Amu: Bye**

Amu looked at the time it was now eleven thirty two. She decided to go out and get a manicure _"Might as well..." _she thought, putting on a pair of flip flops walking out the door. She took the longer path by foot, hoping that time would go by faster. The beautiful scenery was breath taking. The warm air mixed with the cool breeze, was just an amazing feeling. Summer was coming soon and the cherry blossoms fell around her.

The walk to at least thirty minutes. She walked into the spa, walked up to the front desk. "What would you like done today?" the calm woman asked. "A manicure, pedicure, a facial, body treatment, and finishing touches. The lady looked surprised but wrote down "alright someone will take you to get a manicure and a pedicure first." she told her. "Alright thanks" she said with a smile.

She sat down waiting to be called looking at the flat screen. The wait wasn't very long she was called up and she followed the woman. "Alright take a seat" she replied pointing at the seat. Amu nodded sitting dow placing her hands on the table. First she started with her cuticles, and then took the clippers evening them out, "would you like me to paint you're nails?" she asked. Amu nodded her head "Um pink like my hair, could you leave the white?" she questioned.

"Of course" she answered with a smile. She picked out the pink just like her hair carefully painting just beneath the white part. "alright all done, don't move I'll get the warm water and start on your feet." she replied leaving the room. Amu looked at her nails smiling "_Wow...they do amazing" _she thought. The woman came back in with the foot bath placing it at her feet, Amu put her feet in the relaxing hot water. The woman messaged Amu's feet, all the tension just washed away Amu in the state of calmness. After a bit the woman dried her feet off. She did the same with her feet, and then at the end she used a strawberry lotion on her feet.

"Alright, just sit her then Akira will do you're facial." she replied. Amu just simply nodded her head. Amu looked down at her small feet, that now look at great as her hands. The door opened and Amu turned her head to see a beautiful young lady. "Hello I'm Akira. I'm just going to stream you're face. Don't worry it's not painful" she eased Amu's mind. "That's a relieve." Amu sighed. "Alright just let me get you over to it" she replied pushing the rolling chair over to this water vaporizer type thing.

"Just put your face near it, but not too close" she warned as Amu did as she was told. Amu felt a towel go over her head. The timer was seat after a bit of relaxing steam the timer beeped and Amu sat up. Feeling as her face was being pat "this opens you're pores." Akira told her. "Oh" Amu replied. "Alright I'm going to need to to lie back and close your eyes" Akira replied. Amu lied back and closed her eyes, feeling as the chair spin then her face was being rubbed with a cleanser.

"Alright back to the steam" she giggled then spun her around then Amu did what she did before. "Alright fifth teen minutes." Akira replied setting the time, staying like that for a bit the timer beeped. Amu got up and she was spun around closing her eyes her putting on another thing rubbing her face, then wiped it gently off. Then Akira put a dab of moisturizer on her hands then gently rubbed it on her face. "Would you like some make up done?" Akira asked. "Sure. stick with simple that would match my black dress please." She pleaded. "Okay I can do that." she replied.

Akira pulled out an make-up kit then picked up the pink eye shadow and softly put it on her eye lids. Then taking the black eyeliner drawing it on her top eye lids. "Open your eyes I know this is bother some but you can trust me" she eased again. Amu opened her eyes then allowed her to put it under her eyes. She pulled out black mascara then fluffed up and turned her eye lashes a bit darker. Putting a soft touch of blush and lip gloss on. "Alright you're done, wait...I could pluck you're eye brows a bit for you." she told her.

"Um...sure" Amu answered boldly. She quickly plucked her eye brows them looking so much better, she sent her off to get a body treatment. Amu changed into a robe and waited for Katira to come in. The door opened Katira walked over beautiful white hair, and dazzling silver eyes. Ikuto continued to pack his things coming across a nostalgic phone. It was Amu when she was twelve smiling, he smiled at the photo. "Amu...you sure grew up beautifully." he replied putting the photo in his pocket.

He looked at the clock on his phone _"One o clock I should eat lunch" _he thought as his stomach rumbled. He sighed then called pizza hut "Hello this is pizza hut" a man said. "Yo could I get a Anchovy pizza" he asked, "Yes sir are you coming to pick it up or delivery" he asked. "Delivery" he replied then told the man where to go. Ikuto continued to pack up labeling them as well. Old toys he threw in the box labeled donation.

He rubbed his eyes wondering how amu was texting her:

**Ikuto: Yo :) **

**Amu: Hey Baby **

**Ikuto: O/O"**

**Amu: Sorry I'm completely relaxed...:3 **

**Ikuto: what are you doing? O_O**

**Amu: Nothing you're going to notice later. **

**Ikuto: O-Okay :) **

**Amu: I love this american singer :D **

**Ikuto: who?**

**Amu: Avril Lavigne **

**Ikuto: I don't know her :( **

**Amu: I'll send you it -Avril Lavigne keep holding on is playing-**

**Ikuto: *Is listening* **

**Amu: :D **

**Ikuto: I don't under stand what's she is saying :( **

**Amu: You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
(Ah, Ah) No I won't give in (Ah, Ah-Ah)**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
(Ah, Ah) I'll fight and defend (Ah, Ah-Ah) Yeah, Yeah**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say when I say "I believe"  
Nothing's gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh-Ah-Ah (Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah)  
La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through**

**(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on  
(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so**

**Keep holding on (Keep holding on)  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through-Ooh-Ooh**

**Ikuto: This a beautiful song...I'll do something later for you.**

**Amu: Oh Ikuto you're so sweet :3 you don't have too**

**Ikuto: I want too :) **

**Amu: ./. okay**

**Ikuto: You're incredible. **

**Amu: T-Thanks Ikuto, you are too. **

**Ikuto: Amu you're making me blush O/O**

**Amu: cute~ **

**Ikuto: *face steams up* **

**Amu: *pokes nose* boop :D **

**Ikuto: haha!. My pizza's here! XD**

**Amu: Okay go eat dear :) **

**Ikuto: Okay sweetness~ **

Ikuto answered the door, taking the pizza and paying for it. "Thank you have a great day" he replied with a smile plastered on his face. "_Just a few more simple hours." _he thought taking a slice of pizza taking a bite. After he was done eating he proceeded to pack about done. Amu left feeling refreshed, walking to her house which took another thirty minutes. Amu's phone vibrated picking up reading his message:

**Ikuto: Sorry took me so long but I'm finally done. **

**Amu: The pizza? **

**Ikuto: haha no silly packing. I just need to get over there and unload could you go somewhere till five thirty I'm taking you out at six and I have a renovation.**

**Amu: Okay just let me get a few things and I'll hang out with Rima for a few hours. **

**Ikuto: Thanks babe**

**Amu: O/O you're welcome. **

**Ikuto: :P **

Amu smiled at her phone then put it in her pocket bringing, the dress, the shoes and her panty hose. Walking down to Rima's which took at least an hour thank god it wasn't that hot, it felt nice. Amu knocked on her best friends door hoping she wouldn't mind, then Rima opened the door "Amu? what are you doing here?" she asked. "I need to hang for an hour and a half. Ikuto needs to move in. " Amu replied. "Oh okay come in" Rima said with a smile.

"Rima want to do my hair?" Amu asked, Rima smiled with a nod. The girls went into Rima's and Nadeshiko room, then Amu stripped out of her lazy clothing then put on the panty hoes with were pretty difficult, then the dress Rima helping with the zipper, and then the high heels which made her at least an inch taller. Amu sat in a chair and let Rima do her hair. "Amu what would you like done with it?" Rima asked. "It doesn't matter just make sure it's presentable" Amu said with a giggle.

"Okay, why don't I just brush it and put in a flower. Don't worry it's fake" Rima told her. Amu agreed feeling as the comb just slid through her hair and then a clip sound went on to the side of her hair. "I'm going to put on earrings and a necklace okay?" Rima asked picking up a pair of black studs. "Okay" Amu answered as Rima put them in her lobes. And then a necklace around her neck it was a heart locket. Rima put a key in her hand "Ikuto is the only one who can open that locket and there is suppose to be a photo there." Rima replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much Rima" Amu said getting up and hugging her. "Amu it was no problem your my best friend. Now leave before you're late." Rima told her. "Okay thanks again" Amu thanked running out. _"It's finally time"_ she thought excitedly.

**I hope you enjoyed it! And if you could I'd really like to see you're comments on it :3 and I'll be sure to update when I get the chance w (Supernatural, school, Anime, and boyfriend) Forgive me well I'll try to see you soon :3 bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed it! And if you could I'd really like to see you're comments on it :3 and I'll be sure to update when I get the chance w (Supernatural, school, Anime, and boyfriend) Forgive me well I'll try to see you soon :3 bye bye~ **

**Hi ^w^ I finished I'm sorry I-I got sad and wrote with my emotions Q~Q...I do that. I hope you will forgive me :) I got 1 review :D **

**kawaineko-chan9- awesome story :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo chara**

_"Thank you so much Rima" Amu said getting up and hugging her. "Amu it was no problem your my best friend. Now leave before you're late." Rima told her. "Okay thanks again" Amu thanked running out. "It's finally time" she thought excitedly. _**_Continued... _**

Amu stopped running then walked because it took an hour from where she was, the sky beginning to darken. Ikuto Messaged her:

**Ikuto: It looks like its going to rain :( do you want me to come get you? **

**Amu: I'm fine Ikuto you worry to much**

**Ikuto: It's almost dark...somebody might hurt you! **

**Amu: are you that worried? **

**Ikuto: Yes :( **

**Amu: Okay then I'm going to walk a cross this road, then text you where I am. **

**Ikuto: Okay I love you, be careful.**

Amu looked down at her phone no car in sight, and then Amu saw lights then black. The guy got out wobbly and pushed her to the side, escaping before he got caught. Ikuto's widened in horror when he saw Amu collapsed covered in blood, he immediately stopped the car. "Amu!" he yelled dashing over to his fallen angel. "Amu...please open your eyes" he cried kneeling down, tears rushing down his face. He couldn't think he lifted her up gently putting her into the back of his car.

He quickly shut the door, then got in his closed his own door, almost forgetting his seatbelt. It took at least fifth teen minutes to get to the nearest hospital. He undid his seatbelt pulling out the key, rushing to get out. Amu still laying still in the back seat, covered in blood. "Amu" his voice broke, "I'll get you some help...don't worry...I won't let you die on me" he cried, picking her limp body up in his arms. Running into the building "Somebody Help her!" He yelled tears continuing to stream down his face. A woman came to him "It's alright. Calm down sir I'll get her in Immediatley" she calmly explained. Soon gurney came and he gently put her on it brushing his lips on her forehead, some tears falling on to her "Please be okay" he whispered kissing her head softly. "Sir could you stay out here for now." The doctor asked. "I don't care just fix her...please do what ever! money isn't an complaint..." he cried sitting down, putting his hands on his face.

"Sir, what's her name?" the woman asked him. "Amu Hinamori...close to being Tsukiyomi" he answered. "Oh you two are engaged congratulations" she said with a fake smile, he only wanted to punch her for acting like that. "Amu's she's twenty one, her birthday is September twenty fourth, and her actually birth was in nine teen ninety two, also her condition hit by a car." he grunted at the idiotic nurse. "Oh...I'm sorry thank's for your information one more think-" he cut her off. "She's allergic to nothing" he stated.

"Oh well thanks." she thanked walking away. He sat there like it seemed for days, then a doctor came out. "How is she?" Ikuto asked tiredly. "Well she's in critical condition...a least two broken ribs, three rib fractures, her arm is broken, her other wrist is sprained, and her ankle is broken, her other foot just is badly bruised, she had to get stitches in the back of her head, and she has some internal bleeding...but we are doing what we can." the doctor exclaimed. Ikuto felt lightheaded barely having the strength to say up "Doctor answer this one question..." Ikuto's voice broke.

"What is it?" he asked calmly. "Is her survival rate high?" Ikuto asked trying not to loss his grip. "Well...not one hundred percent...more of eighty percent" he answered. Ikuto didn't lose his grip, he put his hand on the doctors shoulder "Do whatever it takes...Don't let the eight percent drop..." he replied tears once again falling down his cheeks. The doctor simply nodded "Were doctors and just like ever other patient we will save this patient" he replied with a smile. "Thank you" Ikuto cried.

Ikuto sat back down, thinking about Amu: Her honey glazed eyes, the way her hair smells like strawberry's, her compassionate side, her kisses, her hugs, her cuteness, her beauty, and just her in all even her faults. Tear's continued to keep falling, taking the picture out of his pocket. Dropping the photo, putting an hand on his face sobbing. _"I failed her...I didn't come in time..." _he thought. His eyes felt heavy, and they stung to just open. He felt so helpless, just wanting to see her awake and alive.

Just then his phone went off and it was Tadase:

**Tadase: hey how's you're date? :) **

**Ikuto: could have been better...**

**Tadase: Did she dump you? D: **

**Ikuto: No worse...**

**Tadase: worse then dumping you?**

**Ikuto: Amu...she's hurt...bad...**

**Tadase: What happened? D:**

**Ikuto: A hit and run...**

**Tadase: Someone beat her up? D: **

**Ikuto: No...hit her with a car...**

**Tadase: Why would someone do that to Amu!?**

**Ikuto: I think it was a drunk...and just pushed her to the side because he didn't want to get charged...**

**Tadase: That jerk! **

**Ikuto: I know...I really want to hit that person with my car...make them suffer like they made Amu.**

**Tadase: So is she going to be okay?**

**Ikuto: Eighty percent of a survival rate**

**Tadase: that's better then most people :D **

**Ikuto: I know but I'm feeling so helpless...and I have been crying so much Tadase.**

**Tadase: It's bad when you cry...you barely cry...**

**Ikuto: Nobody but you and Amu understand...that when I actually cry I'm in excruciating pain...Tadase this is worse then not being free...**

**Tadase: It's understandable...I'm guessing you're not sleeping tonight huh?**

**Ikuto: Yep...too worried...**

**Tadase: want me too tell others...**

**Ikuto: No...the last thing Amu needs is people surrounding her in a small room...we need to give her time to heal...even if I can't see her...I don't care...I just want her better...**

**Tadase: Ikuto everything will be okay...you know that right...and I understand that you don't want to burden her...I don't ether...**

**Ikuto: I want to believe it...really but I saw her bloody limp figure... **

**Tadase: Usually someone would freeze but you did the fastest thing correct?**

**Ikuto: Yeah...I cried but I put her in my car and just drove to the hospital...**

**Tadase: See you did the quickest thing :) **

**Ikuto: Yeah...**

**Tadase: Just because Amu is in that state...eat, drink, and sleep or you could end up in a critical state too...**

**Ikuto: ...Okay... **

**Tadase: I'm serious Ikuto! **

**Ikuto: I'll drink, and sleep. **

**Tadase: eat?**

**Ikuto: uh huh... **

**Tadase: Ikuto eat! **

**Ikuto: ... **

**Tadase: Ikuto eat**

**Ikuto: I'll just throw it up...I'm falling into a depression**

**Tadase: Ikuto I'll call suicide hotline! **

**Ikuto: I'm not suicidal...I'm just depressed okay...**

**Ikuto: Also if Amu is alive I'll stay alive. I'll eat okay don't worry about me its Amu you should be worried about...**

**Tadase: You're almost her husband and you witnessed such a thing I'd hope people would be worried about me because I think I'd be exactly like you...**

**Ikuto: sure...but I hate pity...**

**Tadase: I know...**

**Ikuto: I'm going to go okay...I'm just not in the mood to chat...**

**Tadase: I understand...Bye Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: bye...**

Ikuto closed the phone then looked at the door like a lost puppy. It was now twelve fifth teen exactly seven hours since he found Amu like that. He got up walking over to the drink machine, putting in a dollar. He pressed the coffee then heard as it thudded, kneeling down and picking it up. Standing he walked back to his seat lifting the tab breaking open the can. He lifted the black can to his lips and drank the bitter crap down.

He was awake but he felt dead inside, and he continued to drink coffee until the doctor came to his again at eight am. "Sir did you even leave last night?" The doctor asked. "Nope..." he answered. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep ether..." the doctor suggested. "Yep..." he said yawning. "You can see her but...I'm afraid she has amnesia..." the doctor told him, he broke a little more. "So she doesn't remember me?" his voice broke. "She does remember some things...and when I mentioned you're name she became angry and annoyed." he told Ikuto.

"So...she basically has the mind seat of her twelve year old self..." his voice broke more. "yeah, but it's possible to cure. Just don't hit her with so much information, bring her a favorite toy or some things she loved." he explained. "Okay can I just see her now?" Ikuto asked. "Sure follow me" he doctor replied, leading the way through all the sick and injured patients. Then he opened the door "Amu I have a visitor here for you" he announced. "Who is it?" she asked looking over at the door. Ikuto couldn't turn away he still saw her beauty even with no hair.

Ikuto slowly walked in "Hey Amu" he tried his best not to break down. "Ikuto...what are you doing here?" she asked with such anger turning her head. "No...I'm here to visit you and just talk." he answered resisting the urge to hug and kiss her. "why are you being so kind since yesterday..." she replied looking at him with a glare. "People can change" he told her. "I hate you...you hurt Tadase-kun..." she replied with a glare. _"Why did I have to be at that moment..." _he thought with tears building into his eyes.

_"Is he going to cry...?"_ she thought slightly frowning. "Amu...I c-can't..." his voice broke. "Ikuto" she asked tilting her head thinking how odd he looked: his age, his emotions, and his pitiful look. "Ikuto am I-I like some sort of freak?" Amu asked in fear. Ikuto shook his head "no...I'm just the jerk...I shouldn't have said those things to you." Ikuto replied walking closer to her, sitting on her bed. "Amu...I just want to tell you...I do...I do... n-never mind... let me just...leave..." he sighed wanting to break down.

"Ikuto...don't go...I'm scared...I don't understand I feel so different..." she begged. "Amu...but what am I to do?" he asked. "Just stay here...I'm so scared...I feel like I feel...I feel weird..." he could tell by her voice she was about to cry, and that look in her eyes. "Amu...I wasn't planing on leaving...I was really just going to wait out there till...whenever..." he told her with sincere eyes. "Ikuto...did you sleep?" she asked worriedly, he looked away "Uh...yeah don't worry about me" he lied. "Ikuto you were just sick...you're body can't take this!" she lectured, coughing up some blood. He jumped up in panic grabbing a wet rag, then gently whipping the blood up. "Ikuto...do I have cancer?" her voice broke. "No, it was an accident...Amu you were hit by a car...but don't worry the doctors said you will be fine" he comforted her.

"Oh" she just said. "Ikuto...something...is different...I sound different...like an adult... Ikuto..." she sounded scared and desperate. He thought for a bit "Amu...you...uh.." he tried to start. "Ikuto...I'll hate you more if you don't tell me the truth!" she yelled in panic. "Amu calm down...you'll strain your self." he warned. "Tell me I don't care!" she yelled coughing more blood. "Amu you lost your memory" he cried, whipping her mouth again.

"What!?" she yelled in panic, trying to get up. "Amu calm down!" he warned again. "No! how can I...Ow!" she cried out in pain, her heart monitor quickening. "Amu...calm...please...I'll leave...just please...calm down" his voice broke, barely having the will and strength to stand.

"Ikuto...I'm too tired...please help me remember...I beg of you..." she begged in a whisper. "Okay...I'll do whatever it takes..." he cried holding on to her hand, kissing her cheek accidentally. _"He...kissed...me..."_ she thought thinking she was just seeing things her vision turning black. He gently put down her sprained hand, not trying to harm her. He slowly left "Help her...she...freaked out..." he told a nurse almost in tears. She nodded then left to help.

He went back out sitting in the waiting room, putting his hand on his head once more tears once again freely falling down his cheeks.

_Amu was in a dark place with little memories here and there "Where am I?" she asked looking around, seeing Ikuto and his now adult like figure and her voice. "I'm an adult" she declared. She found herself in tears "Where's ran, miki, and su? what happened to everyone? Is the future depressing? A car...did this to me... I thought I'd always look both ways..." she asked the practically empty space. Then she saw the message couldn't see the name but the message 'Okay I love you, be careful'. "Tadase?" asked then saw the lights and the shadow figure in the car going right through her like she was invisible. _

_"Hey watch it!" she yelled, as the car disappeared. "I feel dead" she cried. "I want to see everyone..." she sniffled whipping her tears with her arm. "I want to remember!" she yelled, trying to get someone to acknowledge her. No answer. She fell to her knees, and held her face. _

Ikuto walked up to the doctor "She remembers the past...not anything that happened after that day...its like she believed that that day was yesterday..." he replied letting out a deep breath. "Amu...won't be able to fully recover the best thing you can do is prove...and talk about all the things that happened..." he sighed. "I can do that! she seems to not hate me anymore" he said with confidence. "You understand that it will be hard...and don't push her too hard...seizures can happen." he warned. "Yes...I understand...tell me when she wakes up..." he begged. The doctor just simply nodded his head then left him. Ikuto sitting back in the seat.

**Tadase: Hey Ikuto, how are you doing?**

**Ikuto: She's in love with you...**

**Tadase: WHAT?! D:**

**Ikuto: Her memory of present event's are gone...she remembers that day I came out and mocked you... **

**Tadase: she she hates you?**

**Ikuto: not anymore... **

**Tadase: That's good...you can tell her everything...**

**Ikuto: Tadase...I need you too explain things to her...I'll leave the room and if you can bring lulu too...please I'm begging you...**

**Tadase: Of course...I'll do anything to help...  
Ikuto: Good...I'm going to try to fall asleep...**

**Tadase: That's a great idea :) **

**Ikuto: Uh huh... **

**Tadase: I'll be there soon :) **

**Ikuto: Okay bye...**

**Tadase: bye**

Ikuto drifted to sleep dropping his phone.

_Ikuto walked into Amu's hospital room "Amu...I have to tell you something..." he explained. "What is it?" she asked. "Well...w-we are engaged...and were are in love..." Ikuto explained. Amu stared her heart monitor quickening then her body going into a frenzy. "Amu!" he yelled, pressing the emergency button but nobody was coming. Amu's lips were a bloody mess, and her eyes stayed open then the most dread fell over him the heart monitor letting everyone know that a patient has died. _

Ikuto screamed, then Tadase shook him "Ikuto wake up! it's only a nightmare!" Tadase exclaimed continuing to shake him. His eyes opened "..." he didn't speak, he sat there holding his head. "Ikuto...was it bad...?" Tadase asked. "Tadase...I dreamed...I killed her...by telling her the truth...about us...she had a seizure...and nobody came...then she died..." Ikuto cried. "Ikuto that will not happen...you're just feeling guilty although you shouldn't..." Tadase replied.

"Ikuto Amu is fine we just explained all that we could about after that day...now it's you're turn...and also...she cried when I told her about me and Tadase..." she sighed, wrapping her arms around Tadase's neck. "Yeah...she's at the age where she loves Tadase...and hasn't felling for me yet...I will be so sweet...and tell her everything." he replied, opening the door walking back. Going into Amu's room "Hey Amu" he said softly. "Ikuto...you look horrible...come here..." she sniffled. He slowly walked up to her "You look sick..." she sighed.

"I have just been depressed Amu..." he sighed. "You're eyes are dark...and you look pale...what happened?" she asked. "Amu...I'm not handling you being in here well...I-It hurts that you don't remember..." he truthfully explained. "Ikuto sit here...talk with me...I'll keep calm..." she told him. He sat down looking into her eyes. "Amu...you're twenty one...I'm twenty six...but when you were twelve and hating me I said that so...you would hate me and try not to go after me...I wasn't free...I was hated...I was controlled...It's easter... they did this to me...but that's all over now...you helped me I opened you're lock...and we...we...were happy...I was happy...you looked...so beautiful..." he explained.

"I-I think...I remember that...I remember...I'm sorry Ikuto..." she began. "Amu...don't force you're self...you really don't do you?" he asked. "Nope...those memories...are in my head...I'm not sure if it...is what you said or my actual memory...Tell me about you're life after you left to find you're dad..." she asked. He smiled softly "Okay...well I found him...and we traveled we earned a lot...we earned so much...I was depressed one day and my father told me to live a life...that I could have a wife and kids...and I liked that idea...and I did find a girl...years ago...I wondered...I wondered...if she would forgive me...I wondered if she would still have that glow...that drew me to her...the only girl I told my feelings too..." his voice broke. "Ikuto...you love someone...did you find her? she asked with a smile.

"Yes...but I don't think she likes me back...it's been so long and she has forgotten about me...it's been nine years...who would remember?" he asked. "Wow...nine years...did you have her number? did you contact her?" she asked. "Of course but...she still forgot..." he sighed. "I'm sorry to here that...you should show her how much you love her and have that life you want." she told him with a smile. "I will Amu...thanks." he said a little sad that she doesn't care if it's another girl.

"Ikuto did you know that Tadase...has a girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah...he got over you...and found someone else because Amu you love someone..." he replied. "Who?" she asked with shining eyes. "I'll give you a hint his name means Many Constellations, and his last name means god of the moon." he said with a wink. She sighed "I don't know...will there be more hints...does he visit?" she asked. "Yes there will be more hints and he has been here since your accident." He replied.

"Wow he must love me...are we like deeply in love? he must be so depressed...I would hate it if my boyfriend forgot who I was..." she sighed. "Don't worry I'm sure it will come back to you in a week" he replied with a smile. "Ikuto why must you always tease me" she said with a laugh. He smiled wanting to just stay there for the rest of the night but if he want her to realize his love, he must do everything sweet and never get frustrated. "Amu...you should get some more rest...dream about a world full of sweets" he said with a smile.

"Aw...could I just watch TV instead I got enough rest" she sighed. "Of course. What do you want to watch?" he asked picking up the remote. "Um...what is an Anime I really like?" she asked. He had to show her that it was him but he wanted her to find it out "I'm not sure...um...just watch this one." he replied not liking playing it safe, turning on Sword Art Online. "Thanks Ikuto I know your trying" she thanked him watching the TV. "You're welcome." he replied as he walked out the door.

"_First's we're..friends" _he thought walking off.

**Q~Q I cried during making of this story, I blame school X.x if those things didn't happen I'm sure they would have had a nice date, but I think it's okay like this OwO" I suppose thanks for reading :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! ^w^ The bad news is: I'm sick D: The good news is: I wrote this In one day XD don't worry I didn't rush :3 Okay so I got 3 who favorited my story(Emily-at-random, Kinonoban, and death's little sis1) and two who are following ( Emily-at-random, and death's little sis1) Thank you! Also I got two more Reviews: **

**death's little sis1:Noooooooooo**

**kawaineko-chan9: quite interesting, keep up the good work :)**

**Thanks for the feedback :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara **

_"First's we're..friends" he thought walking off._ **_Continued..._**

Ikuto sat next to Tadase "I have to be her friend again" Ikuto spoke a tad upset but a bit hopeful as well. "So i'm guessing you didn't tell her" Tadase replied as Ikuto shook his head "it's too soon" Ikuto sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Ikuto you need more then 3 hours of rest." Lulu spoke putting his cell phone and picture in his hand. "Where did you-" she cut him off "I found them on the floor.

"Oh, thanks Lulu" he thanked her. "Ikuto you really do need more rest..." Tadase sighed. "I tried that remember...I'm going to have nightmares..." Ikuto sighed. "Ikuto what are you going to do now?" Lulu asked. "Well...I'm going to go to the candy store then the flower shop." Ikuto said with a soft smile. Tadase got up and walked to the hot drink section. "Are you getting her candy and a flower?" she asked in awe.

"I'm getting her a blue jolly rancher and a yellow rose." Ikuto spoke with a small smile. "A yellow rose for friendship?" she asked, as Tadase returned with a cup of hot coffee handing it to Ikuto. "Yeah, and thanks Tadase. I'm going to need this" He thanked him. "Your welcome, be careful" Tadase warned, Ikuto took a sip "I will. I'm going now bye" Ikuto replied getting up walking to the door. "Bye" Both Tadase and Lulu called to him.

Ikuto walked to his car sipping his coffee, taking the key unlocking his car. Opening the door Ikuto sighed getting in, putting his seatbelt on then shutting the door. Putting the key in the ignition, then turning it. Driving off to candy shop, sipping coffee along the way. Ikuto arrived feeling a bit refreshed, taking out his key then unbuckling his seatbelt. He opened the door and walked into the candy shop quickly picking out a large bag of blue jolly ranchers.

Ikuto bought the bag then walked out, walking to the flower shop across the street. "Just one yellow rose" Ikuto said to the cashier, who handed it to him. "Thanks" he thanked her then gave her the money leaving, going back across the street to his car. Getting in, turning his car on driving back to the hospital continuing to drink his coffee. He arrived walking with a bag of jolly ranchers in his arm, a cup of coffee in his hand and a yellow rose in his other hand.

The door automaticity opened, Tadase and Lulu greeting him "Welcome back, here let me take the coffee it looks done" Lulu replied taking the cup out of his hand tossing it out. "I'm going to visit Amu, wish me luck" Ikuto replied taking in a deep breath "Good luck" they both said. "Thank you" He replied before walking to Amu's room again. He opened the door to find her asleep. "_So cute..." _ he thought smiling at her peaceful sleeping figure. He placed a jolly rancher (Of course in a wrapper) on the side table. Then put a yellow rose into the vase.

"Sweet dreams Amu" he whispered, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you" he mouthed then stroked her cheek softly. He didn't want to leave, so he sat in a chair and just smiled at her drifting into a sleep.

_Ikuto took Amu's hand in his walking to the amusement park that was now rebuilt. Amu was in a beautiful white dress, she looked exactly like an angel. Ikuto smiled at her "Ikuto let's go on the cups!" Amu laughed pointing at the cups. "Sounds amazing" He replied looking into her honey glazed eyes. She pulled his hand, as she ran with him to the tea cups like they were younger. _

_People gave odds looks, but they didn't care Ikuto and Amu got on and held each other close, spinning around. Both laughing having the most fun they had in years. Once the ride came to a stop they wanted it to go again like they were little kids. Ikuto got out first, holding his hands out to her. She blushed slightly taking it "Thank you Ikuto" she thanked him with the most beautiful smile he had ever witnessed. _

_Ikuto pointed to the carousel, Amu laughed "Sure!" she exclaimed with such happiness. They once again didn't care and the looks, going onto the ride Ikuto riding the Panther and Amu riding the bunny. Laughing once again, spinning around and around. Ikuto could have swore he saw the whole place just turn slowly, and just stared at her which seemed like longer then the usual ride goes. _

_The ride came to a stop, Ikuto took her hand taking her to another ride. "Let's ride that, don't worry I'll hold you close." he replied with a smile. Amu smiled back looking a bit scared "as long as you're there I won't be scared." she sounded cheesy but that just made her ten times cuter. "I won't let go of your hand" he replied softly kissing her cheek. _

_They walked up the stairs and got on the ride they were buckled in there fingers never unlocked. Ikuto looked at Amu "I know it seems scary but I'm right here" he said detecting her being afraid. The ride started to go and it slowly went up a hill Amu squeezed his hand tight, then Ikuto looked at her with such a calming fashion I guess she just turned just as calm. _

_Once the ride stopped, the ride was full of things like: Loops, fast, high, there were twists, and a part where you were upside down. The ride cam to a complete stop, then they sat down to rest for a pick Amu leaning on his shoulder and Ikuto wrapped his arm around her softly stroking her shoulder. "Ready for the best part?" Ikuto asked her with a wink. _

_"What is it?" she asked in excitement. "You'll see~" he sang teasing her. He took her hand then covered her eyes with his free hand walking her to the surprise. Ikuto stopped then uncovered her eyes. It was one of those ferris wheels where couples usually went to declare there love. Amu blushed. Ikuto blushed too tugging her hand her following him threw the door. They sat down, Ikuto looked into her eyes and grabbed both her hands. _

_"Amu...when we get married...I want t-to...t-to..." he paused blushing. Amu looked at him tilting her head "Tell me Ikuto" she replied. "I-I want to...make a baby with you..." Ikuto whispered blushing deeper. Amu's cheeks turned bright red "...Y-You mean you want a family with-" she was hushed, as he lifted her chin placing a kiss on her lips. "Yes...I do Amu...as long as you're ready" he told her. "Ikuto of course..." she cried happily placing her hand on his cheeks kissing him passionately. "Amu...you make me feel so happy..." he replied with a smile, placing her on his lap. She blushed deeper "I-Ikuto..." she gasped. "Nothing dirty about this" he replied with a chuckle. _

_"S-Shut up..." Amu told him blushing. "You're so cute" he sighed nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I-Ikuto!" she gasped. "Could it be that you're neck is sensitive..." he replied with a slight smirk. "N-No.." she whispered, then Ikuto softly let out a hot breath on her neck. "Nh...Ikuto" He could have sworn she moaned. "I-Ikuto not in public..." she whispered. _

_Ikuto felt his face heat up "I-I can wait..." he whispered into her ear. "Then promise me...we will go someplace nice for our honey moon and we can make love there it will be even more special...don't you think?" she asked. "That sounds perfect..." he sighed in bliss. "Ikuto...I'v never seen you so happy" she replied with a smile. "Today has been the happiest Amu...and I have never seen you this happy." he replied kissing her cheek. _

_"I am the happiest too." she admitted. "That's good" he said with a smile as the ride came to a stop. "Ikuto wake up" Tadase said suddenly came out of nowhere._

Ikuto opened his eyes seeing Tadase and Lulu. "You fell asleep, you have to leave the room. Visiting hours are over." Tadase warned him. Ikuto sighed "okay...you two going home?" Ikuto asked. They nodded "Oh Okay" Ikuto replied standing up, seeing that Amu was sucking on the jolly rancher with a cute smile. Ikuto smiled then waved to Amu "I have to go...sorry I feel asleep." he apologized. "It's okay I'm glad you got some rest" she replied with a smile. "Bye Amu" he waved leaving the room.

Tadase and Lulu waved then left. Ikuto sat down in his waiting chair. He wasn't tired getting upset he left the hospital. Amu continued to suck on the candy that Tadase unwrapped for her "_did Ikuto give it to me?" _she asked herself. Looking at the ceiling bored. She watched the TV not knowing what was on. _"Ikuto looked peaceful...and he was cute..."_ she thought shaking her head quickly. "_Ikuto likes someone but...I DO HAVE A LOVER WHY AM I THINKING THAT IKUTO IS CUTE?!"_ she yelled to herself. She sighed then looked at the rose. "_Friendship...Ikuto...got this for me...or Tadase..." _she thought. "_Why won't my lover visit..." _she asked herself a bit unhappy.

Ikuto was happy with himself about his presents: He got Amu a pink rose, he got a himself a PSP, and a couple of mad libs. Ikuto came back to the hospital, sitting down playing the PSP he bought. Ikuto got a message:

**Tadase: Hey Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Tadase: You seem happier. **

**Ikuto: Of course I am, Amu seems like her head is doing okay. **

**Tadase: Yeah, and she liked the flower lots I know it..she looked at it with a smile. **

**Ikuto: She can't know it was me**

**Tadase: She doesn't know**

**Ikuto: I want her to find out on her own.**

**Tadase: :) I'm sure she will know soon. **

**Ikuto: Yeah. This is hard Tadase :( **

**Tadase: I understand. Have you eaten yet? There are so much sick around! You're body is weak enough!**

**Ikuto: Mom stop nagging me! **

**Tadase: I'm serious Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah I know. **

**Tadase: Eat**

**Ikuto: Fine...I'll eat okay. **

**Tadase: Yay :D **

**Ikuto: ugh...hospital food... **

**Tadase: Actually its really good. :D **

**Ikuto: Okay I'll try some. **

Ikuto walked into the hospital cafeteria. He ate and actually enjoyed the food there. Ikuto walked back to his seat playing his PSP again just to pass the time. Soon it turned morning, and Ikuto walked right to Amu's room with the Rose and the mad libs. She turned to him "I-Ikuto" she spoke surprised at the rose, eyeing him. "T-This...is from you're lover" he replied nervously putting it into the vase.

"Why haven't I seen him yet?" she asked with a slight blush. "b-because...he doesn't have the courage to tell you..." he answered. "Ikuto...what do you have?" she asked. "Mad libs" he replied with a smile. "Is it a game?" she asked. "A story game thing" he answered smiling back. "Okay lets play" she said excitedly. "Okay name an Animal" he told her. "Cat" she said with a wink. "Noun?" he asked. "hmm...how about Ikuto Tsukiyomi" she answered.

He blushed "Okay a number?" he asked. "Twenty four" she answered. "Verb ending in I-N-G?" he asked. "Skipping" she answered with a giggle. "Type of liquid?" he asked. "Hot tea" she answer with a smile. "How about a place?" he asked. "England" she answered without hesitation. "Adjective?" he asked. "Hot" she answered. "Article of clothing?" he asked. "Shirt" she answered. "Another Noun?" he asked. "Me" she answered with a giggle.

"Another verb ending in I-N-G?" he asked. "Jumping" she answered. "Another number?" he asked. "One" she answered. "Part of body? he asked. "Leg" she answered. "Plural part of body?" he asked. "Arms" she answered. "Number again?" he asked. "twenty five" she answered. "Past tense verb?" he asked. "Hopped" she answered. "Okay last one noun?" he asked. "Um...cell phone?" she didn't quite know what to say. "Okay here is the story:

How to Fend Off a Shark

By: Roger Price & Leonard Stern

While a shark's typical meal would normally consist of a seal, a sea Cat, or a/an Ikuto Tsukiyomi, sharks have been known, on occasion, to attack humans. Approximately twenty four people each year are the victims of shark attacks. Most often, people are attacked while Skipping in Hot tea near England. To avoud shark attacks:

1)Never wear Hot jewelry or a metallic Shirt while swimming. A shark may think you're a/an Amu Hinamori.

2) Avoid swimming at dusk. This is a shark's natural Jumping time.

Never go swimming if you are bleeding. A shark can smell blood from 1 miles away. If you are attacked by a shark, hit back - particularly in the shark's Leg and arms . Though a shark attack is a scary prospect, remember you are twenty five times more likely to get Hopped by a/an Cell phone." he read as they laughed.

"That was amusing" she replied giggling. "Here's an Adult one, want to try that one?" he asked. "Sure sounds interesting" she replied. "a guys name?" he asked. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" she answered. "Verb?" he asked. "Jump" she answered. "Favorite room in your house?" he asked. "Bedroom" she answered. "Plural noun?" he asked. "Um...spoons?" she wasn't quite sure why she said spoons. "Body part?" he asked. "Um...leg" she answered. "Piece of furniture?" he asked. "I suppose bed" she answered.

"Adjective?" he asked. "Hot" she answered. "Adverb?" he asked. "gently" she answered. "Number?" he asked. "Um...twenty one" she answered. "Time?" he asked. "Um.. two twenty six" she answered. "Plural body part" he asked. "Eyes" she answered looking into his eyes. "Name of Musician?" he asked. "Um...Utau" she answered. "Fruit" he asked. "Um...strawberry" she answered. "Brand of shoes, plural?" he asked.

"Tennis shoes" she answered. "last one another number?" he asked. "six" she answered excited of what the story was about to say. Ikuto blushed " You were suddenly f-feeling frisky so you asked Ikuto Tsukiyomi if he wanted to Jump i-in the Bedroom with you. Normally, you use this room to store your vast collection of spoons, but this time you felt like switching things just knew he was r-r-ready to go when he propped his leg up on the bed and gave you his h-hot bedroom eyes. After g-gently going at it for twenty one minutes, you both c-c-climaxed at the exact same time: two twenty six. But then you looked d-deep into each other's eyes and knew exactly what the other one wanted: one more round. You put on Utau's greatest hits, lit a few strawberry-scented candles and knocked tennis shoes for six more hours!" he read blushing deeply.

Amu's face was red as well. Both trying not to look at another. "I-Ikuto..." she whispered. "let's stay out of that book..." she breathed. He nodded agreeing trying not to imagine amu doing that. "Can I have another jolly rancher" she asked. "Sure" he replied un wrapping a jolly rancher, then putting it to her soft lips. Watching as she opened her mouth then started to suck on it. "I can't wait till you figure out you're lover" he sighed in bliss.

"I can't wait till you're crush remembers you" she replied. "I can't wait for that ether." he replied with a smile. They both looked at each other at the same time, then turning away blushing "Amu...I-I can't stand it I want her to remember..." he sighed. "I-Ikuto are we lovers?" she asked out of the blue. "W-Wha...um...what would you feel about it...?" he asked. "I-I'm in love...with you... I have been...ever since you left..." she admitted.

He felt like he could fall over "Amu...You're the girl I saw...you're the only girl I love" he confessed. Walking over to her a few tears falling down his cheeks. "Ikuto...you must have been hurting..." she cried. "I dealt with it because I just wanted you too be happy" he cried whipping his tears with his arm. "I'll be here...every single day till you get better...and I will never let this happen to you." he cried, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

**I hope you guy's enjoyed it :3 I like it when I get reviews :D It was nice to see those at school today it made my day, and they favorites and follows as well. I was so nervous that nobody would like it O^O" But I'm so glad that people do! I will keep working hard on it and Thank you so much for being so kind to me :3 bye bye~ :3 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi~ ^w^ Gr...I seriously hate being sick! 8(/-/)8 I wrote a lot this chapter~ **

**I got one review! **

**death's little sis1****:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**

**Guest: Yay :) happy ending! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

It's been a couple of weeks of being in the hospital, Ikuto would occasionally visit the terminally ill, and the cancer kids. It was sad but he managed to play with them. "Thank you Ikuto" they called to him as he left. Putting a twenty dollar in the jar, not reading it or anything. He went to visit Amu who has at least zero point two of an inch hair looking like a new born baby's hair it looked cute on her. "Hey Amu" He greeted entering the room. "I missed you so much" she complained.

He motioned over to her kissing her forehead gently. "I missed you too" he spoke softly. Ikuto pulled out a coral colored rose, placing it into the vase making it the fourteenth rose. "You desire what?" she asked with a wink. "You to get better, where's your mind?" he asked with a chuckle. "nowhere~" she sang teasingly. "In the gutter~" he sang back. she blushed "Shut up..." she pouted. "I want to cuddle" he complained. "I do too...but you already said that you didn't want to hurt me..." she mimicked. "I just want you too heal..." he complained.

"My internal bleeding is better, and my sprain is gone" she replied with a smile. "I know. And I was so happy to hear that. Your arm will heal in four more weeks, four more weeks for your ankle, and four for your ribs. So in four weeks we can go home" he said with a smile. "Yay!" she cheered. he chuckled, she looked at him "Ikuto, these two weeks have been...amazing...although I can't move, or do anything but with you here...I'm not trying to be cheesy...I have really enjoyed them" she admitted. He just wanted to hug her and kiss her. "I have too...although at times I was worried..." he admitted with a slight frown.

"I know...and I'm so sorry" she replied with such saddened eyes. He kissed her lips "Don't apologize it's not your fault..." he whispered. "If...I would have stopped to look both w-" he cut her off "No...Amu he was a drunk and with your injury's he was going fast" he sighed. "Oh" was all she said back. The rest of the day consist of talking about life after the hospital. At the very end. Ikuto take the bloody ring off her finger, throws it away before Amu can get angry he pulled out a black box and he got on one knee. "Amu will you marry me?" he asked opening the box. "Yes Ikuto" she cried because she actually got to witness this one to keep in her memories, he slipped it on sealing there deal with a kiss.

Ikuto began planning with the help of many people though for his and Amu's wedding. He wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted to get Rima to take her out when she's healed and pick out whatever she wants. And that day happened to be today. Ikuto got in the car with Tadase, and they drove to get his tux. Rima picked up the bride, her hair short and cute. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. Rima just giggled. Amu sighed "Amu all you need to know is Ikuto is a great fiancé." she told her. "I know but that doesn't tell me anything." she sighed.

The car came to a stop and Rima giggled. Amu turned her head covering her mouth with a gasp. "A-Are we getting married today?" Amu asked with tears forming, and a smile plastered on her face. "He wanted to make your recovery a big celebration" Rima replied before getting out of the car. Amu excitedly left the car and the two woman went into the store suddenly seeing all kinds of wedding dresses. It took a matter seconds for Amu to see the perfect dress. And a matter of minutes to get it on, then Rima found a beautiful medium length veil, and there was one high heels that wasn't the flashiest. Amu looked in the mirror putting her hands together, twirling side to side.

"Amu you look beautiful" Rima replied admiring her. "I miss my hair" Amu sighed. "I know but at least it looks cute on you" Rima encouraged her. "Thanks" Amu thanked her with a smile. "I'll use this card to pay for the dress and everything else." Rima told her before walking off. Amu twirled in the dress. "Alright done" Rima told her. Amu mouthed thank you. "Don't thank me. It's all on Ikuto we only helped." Rima told her. "Still you helped so thanks" she thanked her anyway.

The two walk out as the guys do as well. They both left, pulling up to a beautiful place just outside the amusement park, that was rebuilt. Amu gasped, staying in the car watching as Ikuto walked up with Tadase, and the set's were filled with her many friends and family. There was an arch filled with white roses, and Ikuto stood and waited watching as Ami now twelve threw flowers up the pathway.

Amu's father walked up to the car, opening the door. The music starting as Amu stood up, Amu locking her arm with her fathers. "Dad" she whispered. "Hmm?" he hummed tearing up. "we need to start walking" she sighed with a giggle. He slowly began to walk with her up the isle. As they walked the music stopped and all she could see is Ikuto and she smiled at him. Ikuto smiled watching as Amu's father let go and let her up with Ikuto.

The music came to and end and Ikuto took her hands waiting for the priest to begin "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." he preached, and the whole place didn't rase and hand or stand up and interrupt the beautiful ceremony.

"Now do you Ikuto Tsukimori take Amu Hinamori to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. "I do" Ikuto answered slipping the golden ring on her finger. "Do you Amu Hinamori take Ikuto Tsukimori to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked her. Amu teared up "I do" she answered slipping the golden ring on his finger. "You may now kiss the bride." he announced. Ikuto leaned in closing his eyes, her's closed waiting for the moment they became husband and wife.

There lips met in a passionate fashion, then pulled away looking at each other. "You look so beautiful my dear Amu..." he loved the sound of him calling her his. "You look handsome my dear Ikuto" she also loved the sound of that. Soon the waiters start handing out trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Ikuto and Amu were getting pictures taken. "Alright time for the wedding party" someone announced. They sat down at a large table, a beautiful meal put in front of them. Then the preacher stood up "Let us thank god for this beautiful meal" he began as we all joined hands.

"Lord thank you for this beautiful wedding, these beautiful people, and this food that has been prepared so nicely, a'men" they all replied, sitting down. Then Tadase clicked the fork against the wine glass standing. "I the best man would like to propose a toast" Tadase began. "Ikuto my best friend, and" he laughed "My old crush Amu...I have know you two for a long time and I hope you two are happy and continue to stay that way for as long as you both live" he toasted, sitting down.

Amu and Ikuto smiled at him "Thank you" they both said laughing. They ate the meal then Amu and Ikuto got up. "Time for us to cut the cake" Amu replied smiling at him. Ikuto nodded with a soft chuckle. The cake was rolled carefully to them, Ikuto handed her the knife then put his hand on hers and they cut the cake. Putting there slice on a plate, then amu giggled then smashed cake in his face. Ikuto laughed doing it back them both laughing.

Amu put a finger and slid in down his cheek, putting her finger in her mouth. "The cake taste great." she complemented. After they got done with there cake the song holding on by Avril Lavigne came on. "This is your favorite song" he told her wrapping his arm around her waist, she blushed leaning her head on his chest. The dance was beautiful and slow. Then the rest cheered joining in. The night was perfect. After the party was over Amu and Ikuto said their good-byes, confetti was thrown as they got in the car.

They got drove home, Ikuto picking her up and carrying her into the house. Amu blushed "Ikuto...let's have the ending to a perfect night" she whispered into his ear. "W-What do you mean?" he stuttered. "Well...you told me about you're dream correct? let's make a baby...let's start a family" she whispered again. Ikuto cheeks turned red then he gently kissed her lips, nodding walking off to the room.

He placed her down on the bed gently leaning over her kissing her lips shaking slightly. She kissed back a low moan in her throat, Ikuto gained full control when she took a breath, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Both there tongues dancing with on another, Ikuto sat up, sitting her up as well. Nervously looking into each other's lust glazed eyes. He began to place a light kiss on her neck, then with a hand he put it on her back pulling down the zipper.

Ikuto and Amu were pure virgins so inexperienced. He saved it for her, and pulled down the straps, her bra being revealed a cute strawberry pattern. He lightly chuckled placing his head on her shoulder shaking his head. "W-What?" she stuttered. "You're such a kid" he teased. "Oh really?" she asked sounding sneaky. "Yeah a bit" he teased again. She used her hands to unclip her bra. "Ikuto...am I a kid now?" she asked nervously. Ikuto looked "I'd feel like a pedophile if I said so..." he blinked blushing deeply, Amu couldn't help but giggle.

Ikuto put his warm hands on her slightly large breasts. "You really have changed..." he admitted, squeezing them slightly. She let out a slight moan "I-Ikuto...I want to see your chest" she told him. He blushed letting go of her slowly unbuttoning his jacket throwing it to the side, then unbuttoning the other shirt. Taking it off throwing it to the side. Amu pushed him down on the bed, hovering over his bare chest. "A-Amu?" he stuttered gulping, she placed herself down.

He felt her topless, he kicked off the rest off her dress. Feeling her move against him slowly kissing his lips with passion. He looked up at her wonder what she will do next. She hovers over his hardening member, slightly touching it. "I want to feel more..." she complained. "Hang on" he breathed. She let him get up, then he gently stroked her face. "I'm going to...uh..." he blushed. "Do it..." she begged. He blushed hearing those words. Laying her down, he pushed up her legs, so he could look.

He gently put his finger on her private. She shivered moaning softly. "A-Amu..." he groaned. He pulled her panties off seeing the shine the was her ether her cum or pre cum. He blushed leaning forward licking that place liking to hearing her pleasureful moans and movement. He stuck it in wiggling it inside, tasting her sweet, yet kind of bitter. He pulled out looking at her she was panting and blushing. He put up his hand, and she took it. He slowly pushed a finger in her causing her to grip the sheets. "I-Ikuto" she gasped.

She was tight, he slowly moved his finger around. Once she seemed to be use to the first finger, he shifted his finger over nervously putting in the second one. She gripped tighter onto his hand, as he moved in and out she let out a few pleasureful moans. He added in the third finger, causing her to let out a small whimper. He frowned looking at her "D-Did it hurt?" he asked. "A bit" she told him. "Are you sure your ready for this?" he asked.

"Just make love to me..." she groaned. He blinked swinging his legs off the bed, then unbuttoning the tux pants. He pulled the zipper down exposing his black boxers pulling it out. She blushed "I-Ikuto...you're so big" she complimented. His face turned red crawling over so his member is in position with her private. "Go slowly" she told him, he nodded.

He slowly started to penetrate her slightly less tight private. She wrapped her arms and legs around him waiting for the pleasureful pain. He thrusted slowly into her keeping it at a steady pace moans spilling from her lips. "Ikuto faster" she begged. He turned red thrusting in faster, starting to sweat after a while. "Deeper" she moaned. He pushed into her the farthest he could go, continuing to trust in and out both panting.

"Cum for me" she begged as he was the farthest he could go. He grunted pushing up once more causing her to moan out his name he felt her become tight releasing inside her. He groaned panting his body sweaty and shaking.

"Ikuto...that was amazing" she complimented. "Yeah..." he agreed, pulling out landing beside her she cuddled up beside him, and he cuddled back them falling asleep like that.

Ikuto worriedly waited outside the door. "I-I'm on my period..." she cried. "Oh..." he sighed feeling a little sad. she came out and clung to him. "No baby...if theres blood...theres no way..." she cried. The heavy bleeding lasted for six days. The the second week she sighed "I-I think I have a yeast infection" she complained. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Theres...uh... white stuff..." she admitted.

The third week went by her smell increased, and her lower stomach ached. Ikuto felt her head "No fever" he replied thankfully. "Is it cramps?" he asked "No...I have been off it for two weeks now" she sighed. "Things have been strange lately..." he sighed stroking her stomach in small gentle circles.

"I-Ikuto...I think I'm pregnant" she announced. He looked over at her blinking "S-Seriously?" he asked immediately going over to her. "Want to get a pregnancy test?" he asked. "I bought some...earlier but I wanted you to get home to do it." she admitted. "Okay I'll be right outside." he told her, as she took the little box walking into the bathroom. "Okay" she called.

Ikuto waited outside just like four weeks ago. She squealed after a bit, he heared the toilet flush and the water rushing then she came out wrapping her arms around him. "We did it we are having a baby!" she exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed as well. The next day Amu and Ikuto went to see when the baby will be born the date is February twenty sixth

Ikuto worriedly ran after Amu seeing her leaning over the toilet. He just knelt down beside her rubbing her back. After her stomach was empty she heaved still nothing but saliva coming out. she leaned her head against the toilet bowl "Are you okay?" he asked her. "It's a common symptom of pregnancy..." she horsely told him coughing. "Aw...I feel bad" he sighed hugging her. "It's not a bad thing..." she told him with a smile. "I just have to eat more now" she added. He chuckled "I'm craving dark chocolate and I usually hate it" she complained blinking.

They were at the doctor listening to the do's and don't's which Amu was pretty good on all that. That week she experienced a lot full blown symptoms. She collapsed once causing Ikuto to freak out. She'd sometimes and grip her heart complaining causing him to not want to leave her alone. Having a hard time keeping food down, he never left for work for that week.

Amu had to push Ikuto to go to work this week. She was pregnant but it didn't mean she was useless. She didn't even have a stomach yet. But once again pretty much the same symptoms. That day she texted family and friends.

**Amu: Hey Dad, I have some news. **

**Dad: What is it?**

**Amu: Well...I'm pregnant! :D **

**Dad: What?! well...congratulations! How long along are you?**

**Amu: Well seven weeks...**

**Dad: It's almost been three months? **

**Amu: Yeah pretty much...sorry dad Me and Ikuto were trying to not get everyones hopes up then having a miscarriage or something.**

**Dad: Oh**

**Amu: I love you Dad**

**Dad: I love you too Amu. **

**Amu: well bye!**

**Dad: Bye**

**Amu: I'm pregnant!**

**Mom: :D Girl or Boy?**

**Amu: I don't know it's only been 3 months or so. **

**Mom: Well, congratulations! **

**Amu: Thanks mom :3 **

**Mom: You're welcome. I'm going to take you shopping this weekend!**

**Amu: Why? **

**Mom: You'll soon not be able to fit you're clothes**

**Amu: Oh yeah :3 that means my baby is getting bigger **

**Mom: Yep! well I have to go baby girl **

**Amu: Bye bye~ Love you**

**Mom: Love you too**

After that she told all her friends.

Amu craved a lot of fruits this week. Amu fainted a few times, and Ikuto didn't leave her alone letting her where his shirts because her stomach hurt. Headaches were also a big part of this week.

This week no morning sickness and Ikuto still felt iffy about leaving Amu alone. A bra was something that wasn't going to fit she just walked around in panties and Ikuto's shirt. Eating all sorts of healthy stuff.

This week was one of those weeks where Ikuto wouldn't go to work because he found Amu fainted. Her lower stomach ached, Her head ached, and she was experiencing morning sickness. This week she craved sex and pie. Ikuto tried to talk her out of it because she wasn't feeling good. But she complained to much so they did small things...like foreplay.

Amu kept getting worried that Ikuto would loss his job if he kept staying home, with her but Ikuto told his boss and he seemed to understand. This week she encountered a lot of morning sickness and fainting. She craved cupcakes filled with corn.

Amu practically begged Ikuto for sex this week. He actually did it sense she seemed up to it. Ikuto noticed that it was really wet and she enjoyed every single detail. This week she was a sex queen.

This week Amu had to push Ikuto out the door. Although she felt faint she stayed in bed and had Rima over a few times. Craving dirt (O_O) of course not eating any.

Amu sneezed sniffling Ikuto felt her head "You're warm...I told you not to invite anyone over Rima was probably sick with a cold..." he sighed. "It's fine..." she horsely replied. "Amu you're not in much shape to be getting stressed or sick" he warned her. She sighed "I-I know..." Ikuto put a damp rag on her forehead. "I'll make you some soup" he told her before he left. She flickered on the humidifier feeling icky.

Amu's belly grew bigger this week she's fainted causing Ikuto to not leave her again. Headaches, bloating, heart burn, and Lower belly aching. This week she ate normal meals. Still having to eat for two and all.

This week they saw the doctor to see the gender the baby is a girl, she's healthy and she can now hear voices so Amu sings a lot, and talks to her. Ikuto does too and this week the wonderful symptoms were Backaches, and bleeding gums.

"Amu you snored last night..." Ikuto told her, he looked like he didn't sleep. She blushed "I-I'm sorry" she replied looking down. "It's fine, I'll just turn on the humidifier" he told her. She hugged him "Thank you" he smiled at her kissing her head. This weeks she acted like she was starving, headaches, fainting, backaches, and stretch marks.

Amu jumped slightly then smiled "Amu what's wrong?" he asked. "I think out baby girl just kicked." she told him. He placed his hand on her stomach feeling the same thing smiling "Just amazing" he commented. Amu's leg's cramped, her gums bleed, more stretch marks, and her ankles were mildly swollen was her symptoms this week.

This week the baby kicked more. Amu felt like she constantly had to eat. This time instead of fainting she laid down when she got dizzy for a change. She wasn't even unhappy about the stretch marks, but the back pain was horrid.

This week Heartburn, Headaches, Dizziness, leg cramps, mild swelling of feet, and her her navel turned into an outie. Which amused her showing Ikuto. He was intrigued as well, kissing her and her belly before leaving for work.  
_

Stronger kicks were blown to Amu, she was eating almost all the food in the house, back aches, and bleeding gums. This week went by slow and painfully.

Her belly was getting more and more interesting to people. Always asking to touch it that at one point she told them no. Heartburn, she fainted in the store thankful that Ikuto caught her, leg cramps, more stretch marks, and the outie got bigger.

The kicks turned cute to painful so Amu started to do some relaxing yoga to keep her calm. Her appetite was once again large, she was getting forgetful, the awful snoring came back, her hands started tingling as well, and bleeding gums. Yoga came in hand this week.

Ah the wonderful headaches, lower stomach pain, backaches, leg cramps, her vision blurred, and more swelling of ankles. This week she was in bed most the time cuddling with ether Ikuto or (when he's at work) a pillow.

Amu has been taking great care of her teeth so she doesn't have a serious gum issue. Snoring once again, tingling hands, pain in her pelvic area, and her legs were restless. Ikuto was very comforting during the pain, softly rubbing it in circles.

Amu was restless she couldn't sleep a wink the baby was kicking her in the rib, and everywhere else. Headaches were something for her to complain about, she was forgetful, clumsy, her lower stomach started aching, and for the second time her vision blurred.

This week her belly button was even seen with a shirt over her. Dizziness, nasal congestion, restless legs, and bleeding gums made her miserable this week. But she was happy to have her still healthy.

This week she wrote into a journal she'd show her daughter someday. Bach aches, stretch marks, swelling of feet, her hair grew out more, shortness of breath, difficulty sleeping, and her breast started to produce pre-milk. Some things bother her more then others.

This week Amu found a Doula. Headaches, Bleeding gums, skin changes, Increasing clumsiness she found that out by almost killing herself and the baby down the stairs thankful that Ikuto saved her again, Forgetfulness, and Braxton hicks contractions. Which almost caused Ikuto to drive her to the hospital.

This week Ikuto and Amu took Infant and Child CPR classes, Amu a few times would feel a few painful kicks, pelvic pressure and discomfort, her belly itched, her ankles and feet felt swollen, she didn't sleep much last night, and she just wanted to go home and rest.  
_

Ikuto first made sure his hands are clean and your his nails were trimmed. Next, he lubricate his thumbs and put them inside Amu's vagina. Pressed down and slide his thumbs across the bottom and sides of her perineum, pulling gently outward on the lower part of her vagina with his thumbs hooked inside. He did that every night that week now that her arrival time was almost there. The baby moved a little less, cervical dilation, the pelvic pressure and discomfort, leg cramps, more stretch marks, her nipples were popping through her shirts, she was forgetful, sleeping was difficult.

This week Amu walked inside to find all her best girls friends over. Seeing the baby shower sigh and everyone shouted "Surprise!" Amu's eyes teared up "You guy's are so sweet!" she squealed. Even Utau was there. Amu opened all the gifts cute baby things being put all over her house. Even Ikuto got a crib, and a diaper changing table. Diapers was one thing that each girl brought, bottles, pacifiers, bibs, toys, and clothes were other things. There was a cheese cake and they ate then the girls left. The rest of the week her stomach itched, her ankles and feet swelled, she had a hard time getting and staying asleep, she was exhausted, her breast were huge and leaked more which was a bit fun for Ikuto till the contractions started causing him to freak out.

"Ah!" Amu screamed gripping onto her stomach. Ikuto quickly woke up and heard her breathing heavy groaning. "I-I think I'm going into labor..." she cried. "Can you get up?" he asked slightly panicked. She nodded swinging her legs slowly standing, he quickly put on a pair of jeans then put and arm around her leading her out of the house and into his car.

The car ride was an excruciating fifth teen minutes. He ran out of the car wheeling a wheel chair towards the car. Opening the door for her helping her into the chair, wheeling her into the hospital. Ikuto checked her in then doctors wheeled her into a room. They set her up hooked her up to things, and stuck in Epidurals and pain killers. While Amu was holding his hand she felt wet "My water broke" she announced in pain.

Ikuto didn't let go the lifted her legs "Push" her Doula told her. "Breath in and out" was told. Ikuto felt useless but knew she'd be okay, it's just that the pain in her voice and her screams were torture some. Amu squeezed his hand tighter each time. He wouldn't care if it broke. He just wanted to see Amu's smile and their daughter happy and healthy. The birth process was long and tiring but Ikuto couldn't sleep. Ikuto felt better once the doctor announced "I see the head, a few more pushes!" Amu pushed with all her might a few more times.

Then there was relieve and a baby crying.

**I hope you enjoyed! :3 bye bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took me a while things that I don't feel like talking about happened and i'm a tad depressed which means my story may become too. I'm sorry :c On the bright side I'm pretty much good with school unless another stupid project comes along and rans on my parade...wait the parade Austins taking me too might be iced out x.x...such a wonderful weekend/monday. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own shugo chara**

**animecouples33:nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!**

**animeblackcat11:Awwwwww I love it name her ran and next baby would be yoru and make him exactly like ikuto but a little bad**

**kawaineko-chan9:very nice**

**death's little sis1:Aww is a cute little baby girl**

**Guest:Yay :) happy ending! **

_Then there was relieve and a baby crying. _**_Continued..._**

Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes, and how beautiful the whole thing was. "Sir would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked. Ikuto nodded a pair of scissors were handed to him. He cut a clean slice their baby and Amu being disconnected. The baby was healthy and a bit small but cute. Ikuto kissed Amu's forehead "You did it" he cried. She smiled weakly "No...we did it" she was horse.

"Yeah we did... do you want to hold her?" Ikuto asked. She nodded the baby wrapped up handed to Amu. "Hey baby girl..." she whispered. Her hair was Ikuto's blue and her eyes were honey glazed like Amu's. Amu had to hand her back to the doctors, sadly watching them take her. "Ran-chan..." Amu whispered looking at Ikuto. "I like that..." he whispered kissing her forehead. "She's full of energy like Ran" he replied catching up with her mind.

"Exactly..." she whispered with a smile.

Ikuto put a sign on the ceiling which read 'Welcome home! Ran and Amu!' he put the finishing touch in their room. He pulled out his camera and putting to the door turning the recorder on. "At any minute you and mommy will walk in..." he stopped him self short chuckling. "well you're mother will walk in with you in her arms." he told the camera.

The door opened "Welcome home!" he exclaimed. "W-What's all this?" she asked with a smile. "I thought I might recored Ran coming into her first home" he told her pointing the camera towards them "A cute family~" he sang. "I love you guys" he replied kissing both of there foreheads. He gave a tour "this is your crib, so that me and mommy can care for you're every need...me and mommy aren't going to be sleeping all that well...but Oh well me and mommy will do anything for you" he told the camera.

April twentieth two thousand fifth teen Amu changed Ran in a cute little bunny outfit. She squealed and Ikuto was there in seconds with a camera turning it on recored. "Aw look at the cute little bunny" he cooed. Ran giggled making baby noises. "The easter bunny is coming tonight" Amu told cute little Ran. Ran cooed like she understood. "Yep all sorts of fun things in store tonight~" he sang.

Ran looked confused then giggled.

In June Ran cried Amu franticly feeling her head. "Ikuto!" she called. "What's wrong?" he asked rushing into their room. "It's Ran she...she...has a fever" Amu worriedly told him. "Baby's get fevers...but if you want her looked at or call the doctor we can" he told her as they saw her try and nom on her hand. Ikuto snapped his fingers then pointed "She's teething" he told her. "Oh...what do we do?" she asked him. "We put those teething things Rima gave us in the fridge. and try to work with this the best we can." he told her, hugging her from behind. "Everything will be fine" he eased her mind. "You're right" she sighed softly.

In July Ran could hold up her head on her own. "Ikuto! come here" Amu called Ikuto rushed in taking the recorder. "What?" he asked turning it on. "Look" she told him. Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes after four months of wobble head, Ran finally was able to move it on her own. Ran looked at him then cooed. "She's so incredible...like you" Ikuto told Amu wrapping his arms around her. "Ikuto you're so sweet..." she whispered. Ran looking at them curiously. Them both laughing causing Ran to giggle.

Amu walked through the door on September twenty fourth. "Happy Birthday!" Ikuto cheered jumping up. Little Ran laughed siting on the floor making baby noises opening her arms to Amu. Amu put her hand on her mouth and started to laugh. Ikuto glomped her "Twenty two~" he sang. Amu patted his head seeing the camera on recored sighing. "You like to take pictures to much" she replied. "No I like the memories" he told her.

She nodded agreeing with him. "Alright I got you a cake" Ikuto told her leaving her going into the kitchen lighting the twenty two on the candles. "Happy birthday to you" he started to sing in his beautiful voice. He turned off the lights getting the cake bringing it to her "Happy Birthday to you~" he sang again. "Happy Birthday dear Amu, Happy birthday to you~" he sang. "Make a wish" he whispered. Amu shut her eyes smiled then blew them out.

Ikuto put down the cake. Ran seemed so confused. Amu lifted her up, as soon as she did Ran gripped on to where her breast is located. Ran made upset baby noises. "Looks like she's hungry" he replied cutting the cake. Amu pulled down her tank top then Ran gratefully started to suck on it drinking the milk. Ikuto smirked at her licking his lips, causing her to blush mouthing "pervy cat" he chuckled. "Amu open you're mouth~" he teased. She blushed opening it he put the fork with the cake on it in her mouth. Amu closed her mouth taking the cake from the fork blinking "This is really good" she told him.

"I'm glad" he replied with a smile. Ran stopped then amu put a little bit of frosting in her mouth, causing Ran to coo. "Aw... she loves the frosting." she replied in awe. "Amu...maybe it's time for Ran to go to bed." he told her with a smirk. Amu blushed lightly. "Ran time for bed." she told her nuzzling her nose against hers. Ran just smiled. Amu took Ran into her room pulling her shirt up,then placing her down taking off the cute little shorts.

She pulled the sticky parts on both sides of the diaper. "Let's see, are you messy or a little wet." she asked her child who was giggling. Amu pulled up her legs checking whipping up her rolling up the dirty diaper, putting a clean on underneath her, putting the sticky ends on the clean diaper. She lifted her up then put on an nightgown with a egg on it.

Amu lifted her up then placed her down in the crib, placing a pacifier in her mouth. She kissed her little forehead "Goodnight I love you my little egg." she told her. Leaving the room, closing the door slightly walking into the room, seeing rose pedals all over the bed as a heart Ikuto was in only his boxers. Amu slowly teased Ikuto by stripping out of her clothes including her bra but her panties left on. Ikuto slowly walked over to her, lifting up her chin kissing her lips softly.

His hands softly ran down her arms, leaving her shivering already. He bit her lower lip pulling on it, she opened her mouth allowing his entrance. His hands slowly gliding up her body to her large breasts. Squeezing them feeling her milk slowly drip down his chest. She backed up pulling him on top of her. He began to kiss her neck and down her soft skin.

"I-Ikuto..." she groaned. He rubbed his member against her panties. "Stop teasing..." She pouted nibbling his ear. "Amu...I need to prepare first..." he chuckled. She pouted "Hurry..." she begged. He got up grabbing a condom ripping the wrapping with his teeth. Amu blushed as she watched his take off his boxers and put the condom on himself. She bit her lip begging with her eyes.

Ikuto crawled over her kissing her lips softly positioning his self. He slowly pushed into her as Amu gripped the sheets. He thrusted in and out going faster hearing as her moans got louder and louder. Amu began to pant both getting tired. Ikuto shook groaning then came in the condom.

Ikuto sighed "Sorry Amu it wasn't as good as it was when you were pregnant" he mumbled. "No-" he caught her off. "I came in a condom...not in you..." he sighed. "It's fine. we just aren't ready for another child yet unless...you want me to get...well you know..." he told her.

"No...if anything I should get my tubs tide...but I might want another one so let's just wait." she told him kissing his lips sweetly. He blinked "You do want another child?" he asked. "Yeah just not now having a baby that's six months." she told him. "Yeah that be a lot of work." he sighed.

"Ran's a good girl...but pregnancy would put me mostly in bed." she sighed. "Let's not think about this...lets just cuddle and enjoy the rest of the night..." he whispered. Amu suddenly pulled on the condom "Could you go for another round?" she asked pulling it off.

"W-What do you mean?" he stuttered. She threw it to the side then started to slowly pump his member. He laid back watching her lick up up and down. "Ugh...Amu..." he groaned she smirked at him, kissing the tip. He watched her seeding shivers to his very core. She started to suck the tip using her tongue amazingly.

"Nya.." he blushed hoping she didn't here him. She giggled then continue going down on him. His face was pure red although it was her day she was doing most the work. She continued to lick, suck, and kiss his member. his body started to shake as he started to pant again his member throbbing Amu stuck out her tongue and pulled it out of her mouth waiting for him to squirt all over her.

He cam the liquids getting her mouth, face, and her breasts. When Ikuto looked she looked like she wanted more. Ikuto sat up then pushed her down kissing her neck not caring about her being covered in his cum. "Neh...Ikuto" she moaned. He touched her sticky breast squeezing and teasing feeling more milk be released. He chuckled kissing down her sticky body.

"I-Ikuto~..." she moaned. he opened her area sliding his tongue in licking around tasting her sweet. He continued to lick then licked down to her plush butt licking the hole that he never entered causing her to gasp. He smirked sticking his finger in there watching her reactions "You like that spot~?" he asked continuing. She blushed "O-Oh course...n-not its dirty...Ikuto" she lied.

"No it tastes clean" he told her wiggling his finger in there suddenly feeling her squirt on his face. "I wonder..." he snickered. He put his tongue in her entrance of her front then finger her back hearing her moans and squirms of pure pleasure and tasting more then he usually does. "You lier~" he teased pulling out. "You like this spot~" he teased sticking a second finger.

He watched as she bit her lip. "I-I do...it feels amazing" she groaned. "How would you feel if I went inside?" he asked watching her face turn pure red. She didn't say anything Ikuto looked at her eyes, and saw her want. He positioned her, she shook her butt at him then he spat on his hand then started rubbing his own member positioning himself so he is lined up with her.

He put his hands on her breasts slowly pushing into her. "A-Ah!" she gasped. Ikuto groaned in response to her incredibly tight and clean butt. He continued to thrust inside her pinching her nipples softly. "ah..ah..." she moaned. He got faster and faster Amu feeling the cum just drip out of her. As Ikuto thrusted inside her Amu used one of her hands for balance then the other one was fingering herself making more pleasureful moans.

Ikuto pulled on her breasts getting milk on his fingers and on the bed. "Amu..." he groaned starting to shake. "Cum...for me..." Amu begged. He came some, pulled it out then squirted on her back and rolled her over and came on her stomach, breasts, and face.

Amu laid there panting. Ikuto licked her area "Wow...you're really wet..." he smirked in amusement. Amu moaned as he kept licking her clean "I-Ikuto..." she moaned. Ran really had bad timing crying. "I'll go see what she wants, you might want a shower" he replied with a chuckle. Amu blushed "Shut up" she kidded with him. Ikuto dressed himself walking out "Enjoy your shower~" he sang chuckling.

On October sixth Amu was still laying in bed, and when Ikuto finally got her up. "Ah...nyu!" Amu sneezed. Ikuto was in awe "That was so cute" he snickered. "Shud up..." Amu replied through her stuffy and horse voice. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her breath was slightly shallow.

He kissed her forehead "Aw...you're pretty warm..." he told her. Amu whimpered causing her to cough a bit of a fit. "Must be a cold, how are you going to feed Ran?" he asked. "Um...I don't know..." she replied sadly. "We could start bottle feeding her" he replied. "That's true" her voice was hardly audible.

"You need rest..." he told her.

Amu nodded closing her tired eyes. "I'll be taking care of you all day" he told her.

**_Later in the day..._**

Amu woke up feeling worse, it looked late. Ikuto removed the rag on her forehead then put a cool one to replace. "Open you're mouth" he demanded in a kind way though. She pouted opening her mouth, a thermometer was stuck under her tongue. She closed her mouth moments later it beeped.

He took it out worrying "103.5" he mumbled. Amu didn't realize she had such a high fever. Amu tried to sit up whimpering "Are you in pain?" he asked softly. Amu nodded.

Amu started coughing holding her chest whimpering. Ikuto handed her the water, she took it gulping it down.

Ikuto pat her back then rubbed it in soft circles. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Amu nodded sighing. "Amu...will you be okay to just sleep? I can't miss work tonight..." he sighed. "That's finb..." she replied sounding stuffy and horse. "I feel so bad..." he sighed.

"Me and Ran will be finb" she reassured him. "Alright...then I'll be going" he whispered kissing her forehead then leaving. Amu fell back into the bed her body ached, and she was exhausted. Amu stomach started to ache feeling sick "No...please..." she begged coughing then gagging. Amu held her stomach then slowly got up holding her mouth.

She could hardly keep her balance walking into the bathroom, she knelt down in front of the toilet gagging dryness until bile burned her throat and ended up into the bowel. Amu wished she had eaten because she kept throwing up bile. "Ugh..." she groaned letting out a few coughs then gagging vomiting more.

She was soaked with sweat, laying her feverish head on the cool toilet seat. She slowly got up holding her head, flushing the toilet. Ran cried then Amu dizzily walked over to her daughter. "shhh...shhhh..." she tried to soothe Ran picking her up trying not to breath on her. She sniffed her cute little bottom, Amu couldn't smell then she turned her head and coughed stumbling slightly.

Amu put Ran down checking all that she needed. "Do...you just want to be rocked?" Amu asked rocking her whimpering Ran wouldn't stop crying Amu sat in the rocking chair and did that till she was at her limit collapsing.

**_Many hours later..._**

Ikuto came home seeing her sweaty and shaking in the rocking chair, her breath was heavy and her lips have turned a bit blue. "Amu!' He called her eyes barely opening confused, she winced. Ikuto picked up Ran and put her in the bed. Amu coughed vomiting bile all over her self. Ikuto rushed over to her "Shit shit shit shit..." he panicked placing his hand against her forehead.

"You're burning up. I need to check the actual temperature" he replied quickly grabbing it. Amu opened her mouth, he placed it under her tongue. It seemed like forever but it finally beeped. Ikuto felt horrid "105.6...Amu I'm taking you to the hospital." he declared taking out the terminator. Amu coughed again wincing barely comprehending anything.

Ikuto dialed Tadase's number "Hey Ikuto" he greeted. "Sup...um...could you come over quickly?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah...I can why?" he asked. "Uh...Amu's really sick I need to take her to the emergency room" Ikuto told him. "Oh no what's wrong?" he asked a little concerned. "Her fever is a 105 degrees...I need someone to watch Ran" he told him. "Holy crap! uh...Ikuto what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know...It seemed like a bad cold earlier..." he told him. "flu?" he asked. "Maybe...but flu's aren't typically like this...I really need to go she's throwing up on herself again..." he told him. "Poor Amu...I'll be there fast go take her." Tadase told him hanging up. Amu kept coughing vomiting on herself more. Ikuto picked her up not caring to much about the smell or if its getting on him.

He wanted her better putting her in the front seat and then getting in. Amu coughed again gagging at the end. Ikuto drove to the hospital trying not to go to fast Amu vomiting most the way the car smelled of her bile. "I'm sorry..." he told her over and over again. Soon they arrived Amu still vomiting on herself gagging and coughing her cough sounded wet and painful.

Ikuto got out picking her up then taking her inside Amu's head rested against his shirt she vomited on him a few times as he walked in there.

She was immediately brought in and he felt as hopeless as he did when he first came in there but this time he was allowed to go in. Ikuto held her hand they checked her glands, her throat, and her chest. Amu got cooled down as well her fever is still high though. Then he saw them hook her up to things "She is stabilized" a doctor told the rest. "What's wrong with her?" Ikuto asked.

"bacterial pneumonia she should be fine in a few weeks." the doctor told him. "Is she going to be in here that long?" he asked. "No it can be treated at home, unless you feel she needs too." he told Ikuto. "I can take care of her. Is there medication?" Ikuto asked.

"Get a humidifier, drink weak tea, juice, or water and make her have at least six to ten cups a day and plenty of rest." he answered.

"Alright thank you" Ikuto replied. "If anything worsens take her back" he added. "Okay" Ikuto replied as the doctors removed the things attached to Amu. "Amu...time to wake up want to go home?" Ikuto asked. Amu opened her eyes slowly nodding "Throat burns?" Ikuto asked as she nodded again. "Well let's get you home" Ikuto replied helping her up.

Ikuto put a blanket around her "You're not going out there like that" he declared leaving the hospital.

**_three days later..._**

Ran started coughing it was wet too. Ikuto panicked slightly "Aw...Ran I think you got mommy's sick." he replied as she started to cry coughing more. "Please don't have a fever please don't have a fever..." he begged kissing her forehead. "Thank god..." he sighed.

"Okay...I need to get another humidifier, constantly make her drink, also make her have lots of rest"

Ikuto took care of them both for seven days then he started to feel ill. He got up then began to care for both Ran and Amu. Amu heard him cough "Ikuto did you catch it too?" she asked sounding a whole lot better not that her cough was gone but it was still hard to do anything with out gasping for air.

"No...I'm fine..." he stated coughing. Amu eyed him "Sure its only a cold though" he lied. "Get over here" she demanded. "No..." Ikuto groaned. She eyed him again he went to her, sighing as she touched his head "Ikuto you're burning up open you mouth." she demanded worriedly. Ikuto opened his mouth allowing her to put it in his mouth. Ikuto closed then waited tapping his foot.

It beeped and he removed it. Amu snatched it away from his grasp and read it. "Ikuto rest now" she demanded. "Why?" Ikuto asked. "Because you have a fever of 104 degrees rest before it gets higher..." she lectured. "Who will take care of you two then?" he asked. "I will" she stated. "Amu you're cough just got better!" he yelled coughing then gagging.

"See I will be better in another week. you however are sick Ikuto, and did you know if you don't do what you need to you'll end up in the hospital and...I don't want to lose you..." she told him. He swallowed hoping to keep from vomiting "I understand I will rest...but you have to promise to rest with me...unless you need or Ran needs something..." he replied. " I'm caring for you too" she stated. Ikuto could no longer argue rushing into the bathroom kneeling over the toilet vomiting.

"ugh..." he groaned. Amu slowly got up then went in there with him gently rubbing his back. "I feel awful..." he groaned before vomiting again. "I know...I'm sorry..." she apologized. "It's fine...I just-" he had to stop short coughing the vomiting again. "I-I wanted you two to get better..." he told her. "Now...daddy needs rest...you did great" she told him.

"I think i'm done..." he told her, slowly standing and then grabbing his stomach vomiting again. "Never mind" he managed to cough out. Amu poured cold water on his neck Ikuto liking that feeling letting the water drip into the toilet bowel. His head ached groaning vomiting again but a little calmed down.

Ikuto coughed again spitting the icky crap out. "...I'm not going to jinx..." Ikuto growled getting up as well did her helping him back to bed. Amu got the feeling there would be more vomit putting the trash can beside him. She put a wet rag on his head then Ikuto fell asleep.

**_A few weeks later they all got better except Ikuto... _**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger felt like doing that sorry forgive me :c I'll write more I promise~ :3 **

**I love the reviews and all the nice favorites and followers its nice to have :3 **


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

**Hey :3 this will be short thanks for all the wonderful reviews~**

**Guest: Why I hate when you put cliffhangers ahhhh but I love so much**

**death's little sis1:Aww poor Ikuto he's such a good daddy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara **

**_A few weeks later they all got better except Ikuto continued..._**

Ikuto wouldn't eat he no longer had a fever, but he kept feeling sick. "Please eat..." Amu begged. "Amu...my stomach hurts." he groaned. She put her hands on her head "Ikuto I don't understand...you don't have a fever...why are you still feeling sick?" she asked worriedly. "I don't know..." he sighed.

He held his heart "ugh..." he groaned sitting up holding his mouth. "Ikuto?" she asked concernedly glancing at his actions. She quickly stood up helping him to the bathroom he held his stomach tightly. She let him kneel down watching him gag and vomit into the bowel multiple times, slowly rubbing his back. This wasn't normal he was vomiting constantly and it sounded violent and painful. Ikuto was sobbing gripping his stomach in excruciating pain.

"Ikuto...are you okay?" She asked as he coughed then laid his head on the toilet bowel. Her eye's grew large and she felt like falling over. "B-blood!" she gasped touching his sweaty forehead. "I-Ikuto..."she cried. "Amu...am I going to die?" Ikuto asked a bit horse.  
"No...no Ikuto...let's just get you to the hospital..." she tried to stay calm. "..." Ikuto didn't respond he lost consciousness.

Amu quickly dialed 911 "Hello what's you're emergency?" the woman asked. "My husband...h-he just vomited blood..." she cried. " I'll send an ambulance to you. Keep calm it won't be long" the woman explained to Amu. "Okay. Thanks" Amu managed to choke out. She stayed there with Ikuto until there was a knock on the door. Amu quickly got up and jolted to the door opening it.

"He's in there" she told them pointing to the open bathroom door. Amu grabbed Ran then followed the men into the ambulance. The doctors felt around his stomach "There's fluid in his stomach." a doctor announced. As the ambulance drove the few doctors tried to treat him in there.

The ambulance arrived then the doctors pushed him out then into the hospital bein gin a room immediately. Doctors talking with each other, Amu holding Ran closely awaiting for them to get done, they stuck a tube down Ikuto's throat. Amu had to leave for the next part nervously walking back and forth.

After a bit the doctor came out "You might want to sit down." the doctor started. "no...I'm standing...tell me please do anything to help him." She begged. "Well...I'm sorry but you're husband has stomach cancer." He told her. The world began to whirl around Amu. "No..." her voice broke. "This is a nightmare..." she told herself over and over again. "It's stage one. so It's still curable." he told her.

What will Ikuto need to do?" she asked. "There's surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation therapy." the doctor listed. "Um...what's the best for him?" she asked nervously. "Well...Surgery is best but...Ikuto is sick and really weak we need to start chemotherapy." he told her. Amu touched her hair remembering when they cut her hair to bald. "Oh...how long will he be in the hospital?" she asked. "It's not possible to tell right now he just needs to take chemo for three weeks then surgery should be more successful." the doctor explained. "That's a relieve..." she felt a little better walking in the room with him. Ikuto was hardly awake "Hey..." she whispered walking in. "Amu...what's wrong with me?" Ikuto asked in a horse whisper. "Well...it's curable..." she began. "Well...that's good..." he smiled slightly.

"Ikuto...you...uh...have cancer..." she croaked out. "Cancer?..." he asked in disbelieve his eyes widening. They were silent until ikuto started gagging, amu acted fast grabbing one of those pink vomit containers putting it in front of his mouth. He vomited up blood both sobbing. Chemotherapy was already kicking in.

Ikuto looked tired groaning. "I...need to use the bathroom..." he told her. "Like pee?" she asked. "Amu...don't ask..." he sniffled getting up then walking into the bathroom. After a bit he came out looking like he could hardly stand laying down. "I hate cancer..." he sobbed closing his tired eyes.

"I know...I know..." she tried to soothe him by softly stroking his hair by when she removed her hand and looked at her hand blue strains of hair stuck to her hand. Ran was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Amu sat down then closed her eyes also getting some sleep tears falling down her cheeks.

Ikuto took his chemo for one week he has lost weight, hair was falling out, he lost all his will to eat. "Amu..." Ikuto whined. She softly kissed his cheek "It's okay...please just open you're mouth." she begged. He gave in opening his mouth, she put a spoonful of applesauce in his mouth.

He swallowed shuddering. "No good?" she asked. "No...I'm just really tired and I just vomited...food is just-" he started to gag. Tears fell down as she help his into the bathroom rubbing his back as he vomited the applesauce and more blood up. Ikuto's throat stung his face and eyes burned with tears. "I can't..." he choked passing out.

"Help!" she yelled running out getting the attentions of doctors.

Ikuto was stabilized eating the entire thing f apple sauce then going to sleep.

Another week went by Ikuto's looking worse then before but he was trying his best to eat. "Amu...I'm so tired." he told her. "I know...just one more week" she tried to encourage him. "Amu...If I die-" she cut him off there. "You're not going to die Ikuto...you're young and the cancer is small...you're bigger then the cancer...don't let it get you down..." she told him.

"Amu...how much people survive this cancer?" he asked her. "fifty seven percent" she mumbled. "fifty seems like a slim chance...don't you think Amu?" he asked. "No...thirty is..." she tried to convince him. "We all know...if perception is 50 or below theres hardly a chance. Who are you trying to convince right now? Me? or yourself..." he asked seeing that it hurt Amu greatly she began to sway. "Amu...how much sleep have you gotten?" he asked. "I hardly sleep..." she told him. "Amu...how much days?" he asked. "A week..." she told him. His eyes went wide "Amu! you...you...Idiot...get some sleep..." he ordered. Amu held her head sitting down "I can't leave you..." she sobbed. Ikuto finally realized that she was too stressed and scared to sleep.

Amu grabbed his hand squeezing lightly. "Keep holding on..." she spoke before passing out going into a deep deep sleep.

Amu latterly slept through that week being hooked to machines and then she finally woke up seeing Ikuto hovering over her kissing her cheek. "I'm going into surgery..." he told her. Amu sat up slowly rubbing her eyes yawning she couldn't speak her throat was horribly dry gulping down the water bottle on the side table. "Good luck..." she told him horsely. He nodded walking off.

Amu shook her head sighing "_I wasn't there...for his last week of chemo..."_ she thought holding her head letting a few tears go.

**The surgery was a success! **

Ikuto now just needed to start radiation therapy to stop the cancer from returning. The side effects are similar but this is more dangerous. Ikuto continued to look like death but there was no more blood and he could eat more but it just hurt and he ended up getting sick if his stomach couldn't handle it.

These few weeks went by it was Christmas eve when Ikuto was able to come home.

Amu picked up the camera having the big welcome home all around the room. As soon as Ikuto came in Ran walked to him going "supis!" she giggled. "Welcome home!" Amu called to him. Happy tears fell down his face hugging them "Ran daddy's home from the hospital! he is all better" she told the camera.

It was nine o clock at night, Ran was put to bed while Amu and Ikuto placed present's under the tree.

Ran cried in the morning then Amu changed and feed her then Ikuto got out the camera and they brought there daughter to the tree. "Alright this is your first Christmas~" Ikuto told the recorder. Ran giggled amused grabbing a gift then opening with the help of Amu of course. "What is it?" Amu asked her. "ca" she giggled hugging the stuffed kitty. There were plenty of other gifts then they had a nice day with one another happiness was something they could never loss. No matter what.

**I hope you enjoyed it! sorry it was a tad depressing...I was depressed and my dream consisted this and...I'm soooo sorry please forgive me! well he ended up fine :D so nobody's mad right? :3 This is the end there will be a sequel coming out very very soon~ :3**


End file.
